


the ballerina

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [77]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Body Dysphoria, Campaign 03: The Unsleeping City, Campaign 06: The Unsleeping City: Chapter Two, Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Lowercase, Magic, Notfic, POV Second Person, i guess, i have no FUCKING idea if this is ooc or not but I tried, magically rapid aging sucks actually, theoretically I mayve missed some small details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: the ballerina twirled and choked / and now she's spinnin' end over endpaper houses, make out monday.cody, from selling his soul up to the end of episode three.
Relationships: Cody "Night Angel" Walsh & Others
Series: dimension 20 [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	the ballerina

**Author's Note:**

> nobody look at me im emo about cody "murph thinks about the dumbest possible choice and does that" night angel walsh

it is absolutely not this deep and yet. you are night angel (but cody is fine too) walsh and you have learned magic is real via offering your soul up to the (a) devil. you are a satanist. this is awesome.

magic is real and you can use it and there's the (a) devil in your chest and you can save the mall, now.

(people attach memories to places, and it's fucking normal. it's three am and you are breaking into hot topic to steal jack skellington t-shirts. you used to be a manager here. _fuck_ gladiator.)

something is wrong with the city. your new roommate is magic- _is_ , _magic_. he threatened a (the) devil for you because there is something wrong with the city and the city is magic. not that you wanted him to, but. it was pretty sick. you're down to trade up. and it seems like a pretty big deal, you guess.

your new roommate is magic and magic is real and you sold your soul and something is wrong with the magic, and you get to help (come along.) you and your roommate and a fellow goth are going to meet your new roommate's friends.

your new roommate's friends are magic. the subway is magic. something is wrong with the city (there's a devil in your chest and he's very loud and very annoying but you're gonna trade up and the tattoo is sick) and something is wrong with the subway, but you have magic (magic is real.)

you're on the subway and you are magic and magic is real and it is _sick as hell_.

magic is real and it is a little trickier to get the hang of than you thought it would be and you keep missing but it is sick as hell and those skeletons aren't on your side (this time, but who knows about next time, because magic is real and you're fighting skeletons on a subway car going ninety) and

you are fighting ghosts and the ghosts scream (ghosts are real and magic is real and when they scream their mouths are like yawning black holes and it's terrifying and it's the coolest shit you've ever seen and-

you're taller and it feels like your skin is stretched so tight across your bones they'll break through any second.

your jacket is straining at your shoulders and standing straight upwards makes your back ache in a way you can't even focus on because you're looking at the world in a way that's several inches taller than you're used to and everything inside you feels wrong and you're vomiting even as the people around you are yelling and everything hurts in totally different ways than you're used to and the taste of the food you ate a few hours ago is sitting sour in your mouth and everything is _wrong_.

you are fighting ghosts because magic is real and you have magic and you are forty seven years old because you're fighting ghosts and no one told you not to look at them because they're sick as hell and you have magic and magic has only been real for two days and twenty years of your life are gone and the ghosts are still there and you are forty seven years old and your guts feel like they're trying themselves in knots and you can feel your bones aching and everything is wrong but the ghosts are still there and you still have magic so you swing your sword and try not to look at them and

you are twenty seven forty seven you were a hot topic manager you're gonna save the mall you're forty seven and magic is real and your mouth tastes like vomit and people attach memories to places and a ghost on a subway stole twenty years of your life and you have twenty four hours and a zest for life. let's hustle.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @nonbinarywithaknife


End file.
